teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Season
Solar Season is the sixth installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Scott and Isaac are getting ready to move to a bigger apartment when Derek calls: this evening's a total solar eclipse. Featured original mythology (filed: Werewolf Sub —> Perks and Quirks) Solar Eclipse :Werewolves are fully empowered during a total solar eclipse. Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 21:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- “Isaac!” came Scott’s muffled voice from their bedroom closet. “Yeah?” Isaac called back, packing spices into a box from the corner-turn pantry under the counter. “What time are they supposed to be here?” the alpha yelled again. “They didn’t say!” Isaac closed up the box and picked up a larger one from the kitchen table. He began to place things from the cabinets above the counters inside the new one, most items involving cans or instant mixes. “You called Harold, right?” Scott said, walking out of their bedroom and placing three stacked boxes down near their front door. “Yeah,” Isaac replied. “Said he’d be up in ten minutes.” Scott nodded and walked back into the bedroom to busy himself with more of the transition of their move. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. “Hello?” came Scott’s voice from the bedroom. “Derek? Hey what’s up?” Isaac stopped to listen when he faced his own interruption. Knock, knock, knock. He walked around the end of the counter and opened the front door. “Hey, Harold,” Isaac said, giving him a half smile. “Mr. Lahey,” the older man smiled, holding out his hand. Isaac shook it and let his landlord in. “I must say, I’m still surprised you called about the vacancy; I was sure it would be empty for a least a month given the state of the economy.” “Scott and I talked it over and we decided we wanted more space. We can afford it and plus, I’m a little claustrophobic.” “Ahh, yes, the Highriser does have an excellent view of the city. Well, here are the last of the forms; just drop them off as soon as you can. With the additional money for the deposit.” “Thanks, Harold,” Isaac said, taking the forms and placing them on the kitchen table next to them. “Is your partner in?” Isaac nodded. “Scott’s in the bedroom. I think he’s on the phone with an old friend of ours.” “Alright then; tell him I stopped by and said thank you for taking care of Bear.” “Will do,” Isaac said, smiling as he walked their landlord out. He walked into the bedroom and found Scott sitting on the edge of the bed, phone still to his ear. Scott patted the surface next to him and Isaac took the seat. Isaac leaned his head on Scott’s shoulder as the brunette continued his conversation. “Mmhmm.” … “Alright, thanks, Derek.” … “Yeah tell Deaton I said ‘hi.’” … “Talk to you later.” Scott ended the call and sighed. “We have a problem.” “What now?” Isaac groaned, not removing his head from its resting place. “Hunters? Werewolves? Something else?” “None of the above?” Isaac lifted his head and their eyes met. “What is it?” “So, we lose our powers when there’s a total lunar eclipse, right?” Isaac nodded. “Well, there’s a total solar eclipse in three hours. Take a wild guess as to what happens.” Isaac looked at him blankly but suspected what would leave his boyfriend’s mouth next. “Our powers maximize.” “I was really hoping you weren’t gonna’ say that.” “I needa’ call Danny. Can you call the Sheriff and cancel?” “Yeah.” — | TSE | — Isaac walked back into the room and found Scott on the phone again, but not with Danny anymore. “I know we can’t put it around a room, Stiles,” Scott said, standing with his back to their bedroom door. “What about putting it around the block? Like against the curb or something so it’s more out of sight?” … “There’s no point in getting your dad or the police involved…it’s only gonna’ be for a couple hours.” … “Yeah, Derek’s gonna’ take care of Danny since he’s closer; he wouldn’t make it up here.” … “That’s what Derek said. You should be fine. And if you’re not, well, you two weren’t meant to be together anyways.” … “I’m kidding. Well, Derek wasn’t but I am.” … “Alright, I’ll see you in a couple hours…hopefully,” Scott added teasingly. “I know.” Scott ended his third call of the day and turned, startled to see that Isaac had snuck up on him. “Whoahhh.” Isaac, who was leaning against the frame, only smirked. “What else did Derek have to say?” “Uhhhhh, he, uh, he just said that we’ll be more prone to killing, so we should lock ourselves in.” “And…?” Isaac replied, once again seeing right through Scott's transparently omitted lie. “Uh…” “About Stiles and Gage?” “Well, apparently, if we’re with someone we love, we, uh, we have more of a chance to, uh, to control it.” “Did he now?” “He said it would be like, uh—god I can’t believe he put it this way—like wolves going into, uh, into heat.” Isaac’s smirk immediately widened and grew even more devious. He pushed himself off the frame and walked over to Scott. “I think it might already be starting,” Isaac said, forcing his eyes to glow as he looked down into Scott’s browns, placing his hands on Scott’s hips. Scott rolled his eyes though and slipped out of Isaac’s light hold. “It doesn’t start for another two and a half hours,” Scott said, winking. “We needa’ get as much done as we can.” “But—” “How done is the kitchen?” “Almost half.” “When it’s done, come get me and we can fuck in there…the bedroom’s still gonna’ be a…mess.” Scott watched Isaac leave before he even finished his sentence and smirked, shaking his head amusedly as he returned to packing up things in the bedroom. ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi